


(You Give Me) Fever

by Neffectual



Series: 104 Reasons to Stay Alive [12]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Sickfic, Sleepy Cuddles, orisor inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 17:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2033070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neffectual/pseuds/Neffectual
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi is sick, and more difficult than usual. Erwin has to help out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(You Give Me) Fever

**Author's Note:**

> Damien's ill, so I wrote snuggles. Get well, birthday boy.
> 
> Title from 'Fever' by Peggy Lee.

Erwin takes one look at Levi when he shuffles out of the bedroom, hair a mess and sticking up on one side, barefoot and nude but for his slim frame drowning in one of Erwin’s shirt, and rolls his eyes.  
“You’re sick, go back to bed.”  
Levi gives him a look which could scorch wood and continues to attempt to drag himself to the bathroom. Erwin stops buttoning his shirt to walk over to his smaller lover and puts a hand on his shoulder.  
“Don’t make me do this. You’ll hate me for it when you’ve got the energy,” he says, and Levi scoffs, because he always has the energy to hate someone, “Don’t make me. Go back to bed.”  
“You’ll do it anyway.” Levi sulks, and Erwin reminds himself that it is not okay to carry Levi out to the fountain and leave him there, not matter how annoying he is – and he is.  
“Last chance.” he says, and hopes beyond hope that Levi will listen for once, although if questioned on it, he’d admit that he’d always bet against himself in this situation, “Go back to bed.”  
Levi hisses, an uncomfortable noise which makes him look even more like a petulant kitten than normal, and folds his arms across his chest.  
Erwin picks him up.  
“Put me down you stupid big ass tree!” Levi howls, tiny fists banging to no avail on Erwin’s back, legs kicking. Erwin’s had a knee in the face from Levi before, and isn’t exactly anxious to repeat the experience. The little fucker is all bone, and it hurts. He dumps Levi on the bed unceremoniously, and glares down at him with the look that Levi has previously called ‘two caterpillars aggressively eating your eyes’. Sometimes it works; more often than not it just makes Levi laugh in his face and do what he was always going to do anyway.  
“I hate you.” Levi says, and Erwin smiles.  
“Yes, yes, I know. Now, is there anything you want before I go and get some work done?”  
Levi curls into a ball, and then says in a small, quiet voice:  
“Water?”  
Erwin’s smile is indulgent as he sets a glass of water on the nightstand, next to a couple of willow bark tablets, and then he reaches to stroke Levi’s hair, large hand cradling that tiny head.  
“Anything else?”  
Levi murmurs something which Erwin doesn’t hear, and he leans closer.  
“What was that, gorgeous?”  
“Kisses.” Levi says, a little more distinct this time, and rolls over. Erwin gives in, kissing his lover’s chin, lips, nose and forehead, before drawing away.  
“Stay in bed. Don’t worry about work. I’ll see you when I get home.”  
The murmur of sleepy assent warms Erwin’s heart.  
“I love you too.” he says, and slips out of the door, leaving Levi a tiny ball in the middle of the bed.

When Erwin gets home, Levi is stretched out across the entire bed. His lover has two methods of sleeping – the crucifix or the starfish, and seems to sleep best with his icy, bony toes lodged firmly in Erwin’s balls, if experience is anything to go by – and this is the starfish, limbs splayed out and legs open like a fucking invitation. Erwin has to remind himself that his lover is sick, and that the reason his shirt has been discarded was probably due to a temperature building up, and not Levi wanting to be ravished as soon as he got home.  
“Hey baby.” he says, softly, “How’re you feeling?”  
“Kill me.” Levi replies, but he’s got a little more colour in his cheeks, so Erwin drops a kiss to the top of his head as he goes past to get out of his uniform, “I feel like shit.”  
Erwin’s preoccupied with his tie, swearing at how the clasp always sticks.  
“Yes, dear.” he says, and knows he’s just signed a death warrant with that, but fuck it, he’s had a long day. He wrenches the tie free and wastes no time getting naked and crawling into bed.  
“What the fuck do you want?” Levi asks, without his usual vitriol.  
“Oh shut up.” Erwin replies, voice full of amusement as he gathers Levi’s body into a curl, and spoons up behind him, “I want a fucking cuddle.”  
Levi makes grumbling noises, but doesn’t actually move away, taking Erwin’s hand and stroking over his thumb.  
“I hate being sick.” he rasps, eventually, after silence has filled the room, “I fucking hate it.”  
“I know, baby.” Erwin coos at him, and snuggles closer, “I know. But you’ll feel better tomorrow, and you needed to rest.”  
“I know.” Levi says, sulkily, “I just hate feeling useless.”  
“You’re never useless.”  
Levi makes a disgruntled noise in return and rolls over, pulling himself in to rest his head on Erwin’s chest.  
“I can hear your heartbeat,” he says, apropos of nothing, and taps out the rhythm on Erwin’s arm, “It’s fast.”  
“Your fault.” Erwin says, and grins as Levi looks up at him with sheer disgust, “Alright, alright. Want a shower?”  
Levi sniffs, and makes a face like he just found a dead badger in his bed.  
“Yes. Right now.”  
“Come on then.”

The shower water is cool; too cold for Erwin, but Levi likes his water temperature low, and it’ll do any residual fever good, too, so Erwin can’t really complain. He does feel like his balls would rather be anywhere else, but sometimes that’s a small price to pay for having Levi’s back against him, and getting to wash his hair. The younger man makes tiny noises, kitten-like, as Erwin digs his fingers in a little, and it’s adorable. They had deliberately bought a shower big enough for the two of them, because as far as they can, they avoid showering alone.  
“You wanna go back to bed after this?” Erwin asks, tone gentle, and Levi nods sleepily, nuzzling against him, “Come on then, let’s get you dried off.”  
He shuts off the water and gets out first, grabbing Levi’s towel and wrapping the man in it, before reaching for his own. He shepherds Levi back into the bedroom where it’s easy to dry his unresisting frame, then sit him in the chair by the window as Erwin changes the sweat-soaked sheets.  
“I hate it when you have to take care of me.” Levi says quietly, as Erwin is smoothing out the last wrinkles in the blankets, “Makes me feel useless.”  
“You’re not useless.” Erwin replies, scooping him up and laying him gently on the bed before joining him, cuddling in close, “Everyone gets sick.”  
“You don’t” Levi says, petulantly, and presses a soft kiss to Erwin’s chest, “I never have to look after you.”  
Erwin quietly thinks that it’s a good thing, too, because Levi being sick? That he can handle. Levi having to deal with someone else being sick? He’d rather set himself on fire and dance naked in front of titans.  
“You’d struggle to carry me.” he says, instead, “But you don’t have to look after me because I don’t push myself like you do, I don’t refuse to stay in bed when I really should.”  
Levi mutters his assent, and burrows in closer.  
“Thank you.” he says, at last, “I know I’m a pain when I’m sick.”  
“Just when you’re sick?” Erwin teases, and gets an elbow to the stomach in response, “Alright, okay, just when you’re sick.”  
Levi smiles, the curve of his mouth against Erwin’s chest, and Erwin thinks he has never been more painfully in love than he is at this moment.  
“Go to sleep.” Levi says, closing his eyes.  
As always, Erwin obeys.

**Author's Note:**

> This was absolutely not based off how pathetically adorable my girl is when she's sick. Nope.


End file.
